A HERDEIRA LESTRANGE
by Srta. Akira
Summary: Ela nasceu para vencer a Guerra para Voldemort, mas quando chega a hora dela cumprir seu destino ela tem dúvidas, irá Harry Potter conseguir trazê-la para o seu lado?


A HERDEIRA LESTRANGE

CAPÍTULO 1 – A ARMA DE VOLDEMORT

Era verão, mas as paredes de pedra escura e o clima sombrio faziam - se acreditar que estavam no mais tenebroso inverno.Ele estava sentado em uma poltrona alta feita de ouro que magicamente emanava luz e era das poucas coisas que se podia ver em meio à escuridão, estava sobre uma espécie de altar e podia ver três pessoas a sua frente, sentia a presença de alguém do seu lado esquerdo todos encapuzados com capas pretas assim como ele O piso era feito de mármore, era escuro e no centro do salão havia um grande círculo, o aposento tinha como iluminação velas suspensas um metro do chão em volta do círculo.

- Antonin?-chamou Voldemort e o Comensal se aproximou dele –Conhece Gideon e Fabian Prewet?

-Sim Mestre.

-Creio que eles estão causando alguns problemas para a nossa causa, vamos ter que fazer algo sobre isso, você se encarregará disso entendeu?

- Sim Mestre.

-Travers?-chamou Voldemort e o segundo Comensal emergiu da escuridão total e se aproximou do mestre.

-Você é capaz de cuidar dos McKinnons?

- Sim milorde.Mas. . .

Voldemort se virou e consultou um grande relógio na parede atrás da cadeira,se virou para os comensais e disse:

- Vamos acertar os detalhes mais tarde – começou Voldemort – saiam.

-Mestre e eu?- perguntou Rookwood com a voz trêmula - O que eu tenho que fazer?

- Você é surdo Rookwood? Eu disse para TODOS saírem – Rookwood deu um pulo na pressa de obedecer, se dirigiu à porta dupla para sair e Voldemort disse – E peça para Bellatrix e Rodolphus entrarem.

- Sim milorde –disse Rookwood e sumiu pela porta.

Alguns segundos depois Bellatrix e Rodolphus adentraram o salão pela porta de carvalho escuro, Rodolphus com um jeito sério,tentando evitar o olhar do Lorde das Trevas e Bellatrix o encarava com um olhar fanático.

Voldemort sorriu para ela.

-Saia Rabicho – ordenou ele de repente.

-Mas Mestre. . . Você pode dizer na minha frent. . .

-SAIA!- ordenou Voldemort mais energeticamente.

Rabicho começou a andar depressa, contrariado e Bellatrix deu um sorriso desdenhoso para ele.

Voldemort começou:

- Como sabem, eu fui ameaçado há algum tempo atrás, dissera uma profecia que em breve nasceria um . . . Menino e ele supostamente me derrotaria, obviamente eu já estou tomando as devidas providências para que isso não ocorra mas . . . Se ocorrer quero ter a certeza de que a nossa causa não seja esquecida e que cheguemos ao nosso objetivo. . . E eu pensei que poderia conseguir isso com a arma perfeita. . . Mas ela não existe. . .

Voldemort fez uma pausa em que olhou para os jovens Comensais e então continuou, olhando para o teto escuro.

E então pensei que poderia criar a criatura perfeita e eu tenho meios para isso, ela teria que ter os meus poderes como ofidioglofia, por exemplo, e ter o meu talento como feiticeiro. . . Vocês compreendem aonde quero chegar?

Voldemort olhou para os dois.

O que eu preciso é de um. . . Herdeiro.

Bellatrix abriu um enorme sorriso e seus olhos brilharam. Rodolphus pareceu preocupado e encontrou o olhar de Voldemort que se virou para Bellatrix.

- E é aí que você entra, querida Bellatrix –completou Voldemort.

Bellatrix se ajoelhou e seu marido também se ajoelhou ao seu lado para amparar a mulher que tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Milorde - começou Bellatrix - eu nunca. . .Nunca. . .Nunca teria. . . Imaginado – Bellatrix soluçou e as lágrimas começaram a cair de seu rosto – que. . . Eu poderia. . .

-Naturalmente – interrompeu Voldemort e Bellatrix parou de chorar para prestar atenção ao que Voldemort dizia – isto não será feito por vias naturais, ás vezes os dons pulam gerações e isso não pode acontecer.

- Quando será feito? – Perguntou Rodolphus.

- Temos que ser urgentes, por isso vamos ter que tomar algumas providências para que meus dons e alguns outros floresçam.Rodolphus - disse Voldemort virando-se para o Rodolphus que ainda amparava a esposa aos prantos - Você vai criar meu filho como se fosse seu, vai lhe dar seu nome, sua casa e vai plantar nele os nossos pensamentos você entendeu?

-Sim milorde - respondeu Rodolphus sem expressar nenhuma emoção.

- A criança não será educada em Hogwarts obviamente. Não debaixo do nariz torto de Dumbledore ele poderia influencia–lo.

- E quem então vai ensiná – la milorde

- Eu! Não posso correr riscos ele vai ter que ser ensinada por alguém competente.

- Naturalmente milorde – Disse Rodolphus.

-Bom vocês podem ir então acertaremos os detalhes depois – terminou Voldemort.

Bellatrix olhou para Voldemort com o rosto lavado pelas lágrimas e o marido a ergueu do chão a levou até a porta e Voldemort observou-os sair.

Um ano se passou depois que Voldemort, Bellatrix e Rodolphus conversaram, a criança já tinha nascido, era uma menina, tinha cinco meses e tinha recebido o nome de Sophie Janine Lestrange.

Bellatrix estava no quarto da menina e a segurava nos braços, andava de um lado para o outro cantarolando desafinadamente uma canção de ninar. . .

Rodolphus entrou no quarto pálido e suando Bellatrix se virou e perguntou ao marido:

- O que aconteceu Rodolphus?

- Aconteceu Bellatrix, a profecia se cumpriu, Voldemort está morto.

- Nããaãoooo – gritou Bellatrix - é. . . Impossível – mas ela já estava chorando, apertou o bebê contra o peito sem nem se importar que a criança já estava berrando em protesto.

- Bellatrix acalme – se – disse Rodolphus, mas no momento seguinte Bellatrix pôs a filha no berço e saiu do quarto, o marido a seguiu pelo corredor.

- Bellatrix o que você vai fazer?

- Temos que fazer alguma coisa Rodolphus! – Disse Bellatrix que já estava no hall de entrada com a capa na mão.

Rodolphus agarrou o braço da esposa e a fez virar – se para ele.

- Concordo Bellatrix, mas não podemos agir sem pensar primeiro!

- Então temos que pensar rápido! – Disse Bellatrix em tom de urgência.

- No que você está pensando?

- Estou pensando nos aurores. Eles devem saber de alguma coisa.

Rodolphus pensou um pouco e depois sugeriu a esposa:

- O que você acha de Frank Longbottom?

Bellatrix sorriu.

- Vamos atrás deles!

- AAAAAAHHH!

Alice berrou e Bellatrix deu uma gargalhada quase mais alta.

- Escutou Frank? Agora se você não disser o que nós queremos saber vamos experimentar em você. O que acha?

- EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO SEI DE NADA! – Berrou Frank.

Bellatrix que ainda sorria para ele disse:

- Barty tente de novo!

Barty apontou para Alice e bradou:

- Crucio!

- Diga – nos – disse Bellatrix virando - se para Frank e apontando a varinha para o pescoço de Frank quase espetando – o – Onde ele está?

- Eu. . . – Disse Frank com dificuldade – Não. . . Sei. . .

- Você pediu – Disse Bellatrix e se virou para o marido – Nós dois juntos.

- Crucio!

- AAAAAAHH!

- E agora Rodolphus o que nós vamos fazer? – Perguntou Bellatrix, eles estavam em casa novamente Bellatrix voltara a andar de um lado para o outro e o marido estava sentado no sofá – O quê nós vamos fazer? Voldemort ia educar Sophie e agora ele está. . . Está. . .

- Flinch vai educa – lá - respondeu Rodolphus sem encarar a esposa .

- O quê? - Espantou – se Bellatrix – O mordomo? Você ficou maluco?

- Ele lecionou em Durmstrang.

-Ele foi demitido por INCONPETÊNCIA. – Rebateu Bellatrix.

- Você realmente acreditou nisso Bella?O velho diretor de Durmstrang inventou essa lorota para que ele não ocupasse seu cargo.Eu já lhe disse isso Bellatrix!

- Eu não sei Rodolphus. . .

- Eu confio nele Bella. . .

Bellatrix pensou um pouco, meio aflita e berrou:

- FLINCH.

O empregado veio alguns segundos depois. Era um homem baixo, porém parecia imponente, como alguém que um dia já foi importante, tinha uma expressão séria como se estivesse sempre atento receando estar em perigo, vestia algo que lembrava um jaleco de médico, tinha cabelos encaracolados e muito brancos. Ele se postou diante de Bellatrix e aguardou.

- Flinch – começou Bellatrix, um pouco constrangida -, Voldemort foi pego, como acredito que você saiba. . . Informamos você dos planos que tínhamos, no entanto. . .Bem Voldemort fazia parte desse plano. . .Mas. . .Ele não pode no momento. . . - Bellatrix que até esse momento não havia olhado nos olhos do criado levantou seus olhos, ainda constrangida, mas o criado disse:

- Seria um imenso prazer educá-la madame.

Bellatrix esqueceu todo o constrangimento, de pedir a um criado para cuidar de seu filho, ela agarrou os braços do criado, seu rosto expressava um misto de determinação e desespero:

- Voldemort não morreu Flinch!

- Eu sei, madame.

- Flinch, você acredita que Voldemort vai voltar? Ele resgatará à mim, Rodolphus e os outros de Azkaban!

- Eu sei, madame.

- Então você acredita na nossa causa? E sabe que devemos fazer tudo por ela não?

- Sim, madame.

- Flinch, escute pela manhã você vai pegar a garota e as coisas dela, vai pegar nossa carruagem, ela levará você até o castelo Lestrange na Bulgária, você não vai deixar a garota sair de lá entendeu? Você não pode deixar isso acontecer, ensine-a toda as artes das trevas que você conhecer, apure seus poderes, faça-a se transformar em uma animaga, ela tem que saber de tudo entendeu? Tem que ser guerreira entendeu?

- Sim madame.

- "timo – ofegou Bellatrix soltando finalmente o empregado -, agora vá pegue tudo na casa que possa te ajudar, vá!

O criado virou as costas e fez o que Bellatrix pediu, pela tarde no dia seguinte Flinch já havia levado a garota e os Lestrange já estavam em Azkaban.

Os anos se passaram o bebê Lestrange cresceu rápido e demonstrava um grande talento para bruxaria, aos 15 anos já sabia feitiços que bruxos que estudavam magia no último ano jamais sonhariam, se tornou uma grande animaga, metamorfamaga e era ofidoglota.

Sophie tinha herdado de sua mãe a beleza, apesar de ser muito magra e muito pálida. Tinha olhos faiscantemente amarelos como lanternas e um olhar determinado, mas eram um pouco estreitos, era alta e tinha cabelos castanho escuros, curtos na altura do queixo muito pontudo e fino.

- Acorde.

- O quê?Que horas são?

-Cinco e meia – informou Flinch -, levante, e vista algo quente, está nevando.

Sophie olhou para Flinch, um pouco sonolenta ela deu um impulso pra frente e pisou no frio chão de pedra contornou o dossel onde dormia e se dirigiu a grande janela do lado esquerdo do quarto.Definitivamente estava nevando e muito, ela começou a imaginar o que Flinch estava planejando fazer com um tempo daqueles.

Ela estava cavalgando, tudo o que ela via à frente, dos lados e atrás era neve, seu cavalo Sugar era a única coisa mais branca que a neve, ela se aproximava da floresta, os pinheiros cobertos de neve balançavam perigosamente, mas se algum monte de neve fosse cair não era problema, pois seu cavalo era muito veloz.

Ela olhou pra trás. Flinch estava muito atrás dela e ela começou a se lembrar. Quando ela começou a cavalgar, quando tinha cinco anos mal conseguia alcançar Flinch, agora aos dezenove ela achava impossível que alguém conseguisse alcançá-la. Ela deu um sorriso maroto e se virou, as árvores começaram a ficar mais juntas.

Alguns minutos depois as árvores começaram a ficar tão juntas que quase não se via neve e eles precisavam se desviar das árvores. Sophie virou para trás de novo. Flinch estava se aproximando cada vez mais dela.. Ela começou a ir mais rápido, mas as árvores a contiam era quase impossível cavalgar normalmente, ela deu mais uma espiada para trás, mas Flinch não demonstrava se importar com as árvores pelo contrário estava cada vez mais próximo.

Ela nunca tinha ido tão fundo na floresta antes, estava passando por lugares desconhecidos, agora as árvores começaram a ficar um pouco espaçadas, ela viu uma ponte. Uns cinqüenta metros abaixo da ponte havia um lago com uma correnteza forte e muitas pedras de aparência mortal.

Ela parou, havia poucas tábuas e a ponte parecia frágil demais para suportar o peso do cavalo.

- O quê está esperando – perguntou Flinch, ela se virou para olhá-lo, ele parecia um pouco entediado.

Sophie olhou para a ponte, respirou fundo e foi.

Seus olhos estavam fechados, ela cavalgou o mais rápido que pode, seu coração batia violentamente.

Quando chegou do outro lado da ponte ela suspirou aliviada, abriu os olhos e se virou para a ponte. Antes de passar havia mais ou menos quarenta tábuas, agora, no entanto Sophie podia contar seis, "Como é que eu vou voltar agora?" Pensou ela.

Ela voltou seu olhar para Flinch num pedido de ajuda, ele não olhou para ela, deu meia volta e parecia se embrenhar na floresta. "COVARDE" Sophie pensou surpresa e indignada.

Flinch voltou, corria velozmente em direção ao que fora a ponte.

- Não, doido! – Murmurou Sophie.

Flinch pulou, mas não parecia realmente um salto, era como se voasse, Sophie pensou que ele não fosse conseguir a distância entre um extremo e outro era considerável. Mas ele conseguiu pousou pesadamente um palmo a frente de Sophie e correu velozmente, agiu como se ela não estivesse ali.

Sophie deu uma cutucada forte nos lados do cavalo e ele disparou atrás do cavalo de Flinch.

Não demorou muito e ela já estava ultrapassando-o. A floresta desse lado era mais espaçada, para alívio de Sophie, mas ela começou a se preocupar, porque teria de passar pelo penhasco como Flinch tinha feito.

Meia hora de cavalgada eles se encontraram num espaço sem árvores novamente, para qualquer lugar que se olhasse só era possível ver branco.

- Aqui está bom Sophie. – Gritou Flinch e Sophie parou.

Ela olhou em volta. Estava ventando muito, seus olhos ardiam e sua boca estava insensível. Ela viu algumas tênues linhas amarelas. O dia estava nascendo.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos, então Flinch que estava um pouco atrás dela disse:

- Olhe!

Ela viu uma raposa, era mais um borrão castanho-avermelhado.

-Vamos!

Flinch a ultrapassou de novo e ela o seguiu. A raposa era rápida, mas Flinch logo conseguiu alcançá-la. Ele parou de repente, tirou um arco e uma flecha da bolsa que levava com ele, mirou a raposa e atirou.

A flecha atravessou a barriga da raposa e a prendeu no chão, o sangue fluía tingindo a neve branca de vermelho, ela agonizava e grunhia, mas ela ainda vivia.

- Mate-a! – Ordenou Flinch, virando-se para uma Sophie perplexa.

Sophie fez uma careta, tentando voltar ao normal, seu olhar determinado voltou a estampar seu rosto, ela desceu do cavalo e começou a caminhar em direção a raposa ferida, o olhar determinado se transformou em um olhar de pena e os olhos extremamente amarelos da garota encontraram os olhos escuros e tenebrosos da raposa.

Ela apertou a varinha com força.Ela já havia matado animais antes, quando tinha 10 anos, matava coelhos e pombas pra se divertir e aprender maldiçoes imperdoáveis, agora, no entanto, Sophie se sentia estranha, incomodada com o sangue e o medo da raposa.

- O que está esperando Sophie? Ande logo com isso!

Sophie olhou para Flinch. Ele parecia intrigado.

- Err. . .Eu. . . Acho quê. . .

Ela voltou a olhar pra raposa que parecia estar sofrendo muito, ela viu lágrimas nos olhos da raposa que grunhia alto.

- Sophie. . .Sabe Voldemort não tem compaixão, você está demonstrando fraqueza. – Sophie olhou para ele aterrorizada com a possibilidade de ser considerada fraca – Controle seus sentimentos, impeça-os de atrapalhar os seus planos! – Falou Flinch com severidade – Faça o que tem que fazer e deixe o resto pra fora!

- Eu não sou fraca! – Falou Sophie com um olhar feroz, como se fosse um animal selvagem prestes a matar e a voz abafada, mas determinada e seus olhos cintilaram de raiva.

- Prove. – Disse Flinch perigosamente.

Novamente Sophie mudou de expressão, o olhar raivoso deu lugar a um concentrado, ela respirou fundo e andou em linha reta até a raposa que gemia no chão com o sangue agora fazendo uma enorme mancha na branca neve. Sua vista estava sendo atrapalhada pelo forte vento que empurrava seus cabelos para o rosto.

Ela encarou a raposa novamente, com um olhar maligno ela enunciou:

- Avada. . . Kedavra!

Um olhar de horror se formou na cara da raposa ela piscou e morreu ao abrir os olhos, imóvel. Sophie se virou e encarou Flinch, que sorria.

- Vamos. – Disse ele.

Sophie não olhou pra trás, sentia um nó na garganta que parecia que nunca iria se dissolver.Flinch já estava longe quando Sophie percebeu que estava sozinha no meio da neve e então ela correu para alcançá-lo

O sol já havia nascida há algum tempo, mas o céu continuava branco leitoso, parecia que o céu e a neve haviam se fundido e compactuado a permanecer branco.

Porque a paisagem era sempre a mesma. Se a segunda opção fosse verdadeira, Flinch conseguira enganá-la, pois ela não tinha idéia de onde estava.

Ela parou. Pra onde quer que ela olhasse havia branco, branco, duas árvores, branco, três árvores e branco de novo e a paisagem se repetia.Sophie se curvou para pegar a varinha no bolso da veste, estava um milímetro da varinha, mas escorregou sua mão para a bolsa ao lado onde havia uma espada. Ela virou a espada para o lado direito e ela bateu com estrépito em outra.

Era Flinch. A espada que Sophie usava, continha desenhos de serpentes verdes que contrastavam com a prata da lâmina da mesma cor do punho, onde as palavras "Família Black" estavam gravadas. Apesar de bonita a espada era frágil em comparação com a de Flinch, mas era afiada.

Sophie deu uma guinada no cavalo e se afastou, Flinch fez o mesmo, mas quase um segundo depois avançou, fez um corte em diagonal que Sophie bloqueou fazendo o ataque inverso, mas ele foi mais rápido e conseguiu paralisá-la e correu.

Sophie tentou seguí-lo, mas ele desapareceu, então ela deu meia volta no caminho oposto e conseguiu atraí-lo sentiu algo parecido com um tronco caindo pelas suas costas e seu cavalo reclamou, mas Sophie o apressou e deu outra guinada. Ela o viu, repetiu o corte anterior de Flinch e conseguiu por um momento imobilizá-lo. Mas logo ela o perdera de vista novamente, concentrada ela tentou atraí-lo de novo, mas ele não a seguia cavalgou por um bom tempo sem encontrá-lo, mas de repente ela o avistou.

Ela diminuiu a velocidade, mas ele continuava a correr á toda então ela aumentou a velocidade de novo, ele ergueu a espada e a olhou dando sinal para ela seguí-lo. Sophie correu o mais rápido que pode, ergueu a espada na altura do rosto. Flinch se virou e ela atacou, mas Flinch conseguiu acertá-la no ombro abrindo um corte pequeno, energizando-se de raiva e frustração Sophie fez um corte como Se escrevesse um x no ar, que o assustou Sophie aproveitou atacou e conseguiu feri-lo no braço e ainda avançou mais, mas ele caiu.

Sophie desceu de sua própia montaria mantendo guarda e olhando preocupada para Flinch que estava contorcido no chão. Sophie estava à apenas cinco passos dele, ele engatinhou até a espada, observado por Sophie, levantou a espada e disse.

- Muito bom! - Ele subiu de volta no cavalo ofegante – Venha.- Disse ele com um sorriso no rosto.

Sophie permaneceu parada, ofegante, seu cavalo corria em círculos e isso a deixava zonza. Seus olhos estavam cansados e ela se sentia sufocada.

Ela começou a observar o cavalo que ainda andava em círculos á sua volta, ela correu e pulou no cavalo ainda em movimento, apressando-o.

Não demorou muito e ela o alcançou.

- Você tem que aprender Sophie, que a vida de um bom Comensal é dura, eles têm responsabilidades difíceis sabe, não é fácil, nós precisamos fazer sacrifícios, aprender a não ter compaixão, pois podemos nos arrepender depois.

"Os trouxas por mais obtusos que sejam, sabem o que é e o que não é perigoso pra eles por isso. . ."

- Nós não temos que sentir pena por ter que sacrificá-los porque sabem que não deveriam se meter na onde não deviam! – Disse Sophie com um sorriso maroto.

- É mais ou menos isso.

- Flinch. . . Você já viu meus pais lutando?

- Não – disse Flinch sério -, mas sempre foram bem-sucedidos em suas missões, nunca decepcionaram o Lorde das Trevas.

- Gostaria de ver minha mãe de novo.

- E você vai vê-la em menos tempo do que você espera.

Sophie já ia perguntar para Flinch o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, mas ele disparou á frente. Sophie o seguiu eles estavam indo em direção ao penhasco, Sophie começou a acelerar, respirou fundo e se inclinou pra frente.

Foi a sensação mais maravilhosa que Sophie sentira na vida, era como se por alguns segundos, pudesse voar, ela sentiu que poderia ir á qualquer lugar que quisesse e sentiu muitíssimo feliz com aquilo.

Sophie foi trazida bruscamente de volta a realidade quando caiu pesadamente no chão e seu cavalo derrapou quase derrubando Sophie do cavalo.

Eles continuaram a duelar violentamente, até chegarem ao estábulo do castelo, onde Sophie caiu do cavalo. Flinch desceu de seu cavalo também e os dois se encararam, Flinch atacou Sophie não conseguiu nem ao menos pensar no que fazer. Nem ao menos fez alguma defesa.

Flinch deu um muxoxo de impaciência e deu as costas em direção ao castelo. Quando ele já não era mais visto Sophie deixou a espada escapar Por entre os dedos e a lâmina virou e fez um corte profundo em sua mão. Sophie desmaiou.


End file.
